ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic: The Wrath of Necromus
is an American fantasy-supernatural-comedy video game, being the second installment in the Good Ol' Magic game series. It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS on January 13th, 2009. Synopsis When a nightmarish entity frees himself from banishment, Charlotte embarks on a quest to discover the reasons of his escape as she deals with her inner demons and faces new threats. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD Supporting *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD **'Thaddeus' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Wendy Igo' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Carrie Painex' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Ghostly Jack' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Ryous' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Willow Wolfe' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Andrew Vampe' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - TBD *'Daisuke Harada' (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD *'Marionette Pete' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Evie Fae' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Connor Taur' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Kaity Painex' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Arthur Painex' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Sheriff Kim Baxter' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - TBD Antagonists *'Necromus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a ruthless sorcerer who wants revenge on the High Mage Council for banishing him into the Dark Realm for trying to use his dark powers to enslave New Titania, being revealed as the one who murdered Charlotte's father. *'Darkchar' (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a dark shadow of Charlotte who aims to replace her as the one and only Charlotte, even if it implies entering her body. *'The Puppet King' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the arrogant ruler of the puppets who TBD. **'The Puppet Queen' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - the Puppet King's crazy wife who TBD. *'Ograaaar' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - an angry ogre who TBD. *'Omega Siren' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a seductive siren who aims to TBD. *'Rock N' Roll' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a rock-loving golem who TBD. *'Darklia' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD **'Griffinface' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD Enemies *'Dark Soldiers' - TBD ** *'Ogres' - TBD *'Sirens' - TBD *'Golems' - TBD *'Puppets' - TBD * Worlds *The Shadow Castle **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **Darklia (boss) *The Music Caves **TBD **TBD **TBD **Central Stage **Rock N' Roll (boss) *The Beaches **TBD **TBD **TBD **Omega Siren's Island **Omega Siren (boss) *Ogre City **TBD **TBD **TBD **Ograaaar's Fort **Ograaaar (boss) *The Puppet Kingdom **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **Puppet King and Queen (boss) *The Shadow Forest **TBD **TBD **TBD **Hall of Many Charlottes **Darkchar (boss) *The Realm Between Time **TBD **TBD **TBD **Shattered Mind **Necromus (final boss) Spells Starter *'Fire Ball' - Charlotte is able to blast a small ball of fire. *'Ice Blades' - Charlotte is able to create one sword made of ice. *'Earthquake' - Charlotte is able to cause earthquakes. *'Wind Shield' - Charlotte is able to create a shield made of wind. *'Vine Grab' - Charlotte is able to grab objects with vines. *'Shapeshifting' - Charlotte is able to shapeshift into a mouse. This is one of the only spells that serves mainly for puzzle purposes. *'Hack' - Charlotte is able to hack any kind of technology. *'Water Staff' - Charlotte is able to make a staff made out of water. *'She's On Fire' - Charlotte is able to ignite her body into fire. Learnable *'Electro Blast' - Charlotte is able to blast electricity. *'Stone Gauntlets' - Charlotte is able to create two gauntlets out of stone. *'Potion Spit' - Charlotte is able to spit potions at enemies. *'Poison Gas' - Charlotte is able to summon poisonous gas. *'Speed' - Charlotte is able to run as fast as she can. *'Heal' - Charlotte is able to heal herself after being hurt. *'Invisibility' - Charlotte is able to turn herself invisible. *'Trance' - Charlotte is able to put enemies into a sleep-like trance. *'Tame' - Charlotte is able to tame wild animals to ride on. *'Lightning Hammer' - TBD *'Spiritual Form' - Charlotte is able to turn into a powerful being during the final world where every enemy is more powerful. Fusion spells *'Fire Blades' - TBD * Quotes *'Necromus:' We finally met, little witch. Your father would be so proud. Oh right, he's dead. *'Charlotte:' Don't ever talk of my father that way! He was a good man! *'Necromus:' (teasing) Was he? (chuckles) Young lady, I have a lot to tell you. * Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 2 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii Category:PlayStation Portable Category:Nintendo DS Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2009 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas